The invention relates to a reproduction or recording device for optical recording media with which information, data or control signals are reproduced or recorded without an optical recording medium provided as a exchangeable data medium, such as, for example, a CD or a disk for recording information, being inserted into the device and without a special electronic memory being present.
Reproduction devices for optical recording media, such as, for example, CD players, or CD-ROM drives and recording devices for optical recording media, such as, for example, minidisk recorders, with which information can be recorded, are generally known. Optical recording media are wafers, disks or else cards, on which information such as music, video, sound and text as well as data are stored or can be recorded and which are written to or scanned contactlessly, preferably using a laser. Irrespective of its function as a recording or reproduction medium, the optical recording medium provided for exchange or replacement is also referred to as a so-called exchangeable data medium. Reproduction and recording devices for optical recording media as well as corresponding exchangeable data medium are already widespread in private households and in the public domain. CD players, CD-ROM drives and videodisk players are sold via the trade, usually supported by advertising measures. While it is the norm in specialist shops for a customer to be given a presentation and explanation of the device together with its functions and advantages, a customer making a purchase in other trade facilities or starting up the device for the first time is generally directed to an extensive study of the operating instructions. If a device or specific functions of the device are not used over a relatively long period of time, they are forgotten and the operating instructions must be consulted again. Good advice is expensive when the operating instructions are mislaid or even lost, something which may even detract from taking pleasure in the device purchased. A recording device for optical recording media can be used to store information or data only when the operating functions required to carry out recording are known, the corresponding exchangeable data medium is present and a corresponding storage capacity is available.